skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 28, 2006
Nick: So where the hell do you think you're going, anyway? Jack: Where we're going -- you're taking me back to the hospice. I'm going back there to die. Abby: Dad, I won't let you go. Jennifer: You cannot leave. Jack: Jennifer, this was a big mistake. If I had known that you were getting married to Frankie today, I swear to you I never would have come back. Jennifer: It wasn't a mistake. Nick: She's right. I've seen more life in you in the last few days when we were just talking about bringing you home. Kayla: And if you hadn't insisted that Steve take that DNA test to prove that he was your brother, he wouldn't be here right now. So how can you possibly say it was a mistake? It's important for you to be here with the people who love you, and it's important for them to be with you. Kayla: Thank God you did. You gave me my life back, Jack. Jack: I'm glad to be of service. If it's part of God's great plan for me to stay alive long enough to do that, then good. I did it. My job is done. And now... you and Frankie, you have a... chance at a whole new life here. And the two of you, you've got that same chance. Steve doesn't -- there's no need for you to waste your time looking after a sick guy. The sick guy is dying. You should be celebrating now. That's what you should be doing -- celebrating. Enjoy life.. Don't waste your time watching me wither away. What kind of a man would I be to stick around for that? Frankie: What kind of man would you be if you don't? Frankie: Jack, I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to say to get through to you. Kayla: Let's give them some privacy. Kayla: This is just awful. How could Jack possibly think about leaving? Nick: You know, if he goes, I'm going with him. Kayla: What? Nick: I told you he was the only reason I came here. I got to take care of him. It's my job to take care of him. Kayla: Listen to me. Please. You are my husband. Please give me a chance to try to take care of you. I let you down. I should have known somehow that you were alive. Nick: Come on, you can't blame yourself for what happened to me. Kayla: Listen, I know you don't remember me, but, please, stay here and try. Nick: Don't you think I want to remember? You think I like the fact that most of my life is just wiped out? It's not a part of me anymore. Now, in there, you thanked Jack for giving you back your life, but I'm pretty sure you had a happy life before you knew me... and after. You've had plenty of time to get used to doing things for yourself. You went to medical school. You've done great for yourself. We can't go back. We can’t. You're not my wife... not anymore. Kayla: What do you mean I'm not your wife anymore? I know we've been apart for many years, but, legally, I'm still your -- Nick: Legally? By the looks of that gravestone of mine, they declared me dead years ago. You want to talk legally, I think that means we're not married anymore. Kayla: But you're here. You came back here. I can't let you go. I can't lose you. Don't you understand that? Nick: I hear you. But I can't force it if it's not there. Kayla: Listen, I am really trying to understand what this must feel like for you. You have to understand my feelings, too. I have loved you for a very long time. I never stopped, and I never will. You know, really, this isn't so surprising because, you know, it took me a long time to get you to commit to marry me because, I don't know, you had these issues about being tied down and everything. So, you see, you really haven't changed all that much. Nick: Okay. So tell me, wouldn't the man you say I was fight for what he had? Kayla: Absolutely. You are a fighter, so, please, just tell me so I understand why you wouldn't stay here and try. Nick: Okay. Here's the thing I don't get. Kayla: What? Nick: Why would someone as beautiful and together as you are ever want anything to do with someone like me? Kayla: There are a million reasons... why I love you. Please... let me try to help you remember. Nick: What do you have in mind? Kayla: I think you have to trust me. Nick: All right, I'll try. Kayla: All right. Category:2006